Evanesco
This is the first in the Harry Potter series centered on the character of Remilda Strauss. It is followed by Serpensortia Plot Upon entering Hogwarts, Remilda is reunited with childhood friend Draco Malfoy and sorted with him into Slytherin. Remilda is not like most Slytherin's and despite having been raised by Severus Snape for the last two years, she is very open and friendly, making fast friends with her classmates Millicent Bulstrode and Gregor Donavan. She is very skilled with her magic, second only to Hermione Granger in her classes and has a natural talent on a broom which earns her the spot of a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Due to a large amount of sheltering by her parents, Remilda is initially unaware of the fame surrounding Harry Potter and does not know of his connection to her own life. She is very taken with Harry on a friendly level and regularly warns Draco off bullying him and stepping in for his benefit. She goes to warn Harry about Draco's trick about the wizards duel and seems on her way to forming a strong friendship with him before being sought out by Professor Quirrell. Quirrell is quick to take Remilda under his wing and feed her the stories of her parents involvement with the Dark Lord before her birth. He twists the tale so that Jessica and Milo's deaths appear to be the fault of the Potter family. Unsure whether or not she should trust such information, Remilda avoids the turbaned man until confronting Snape who confirms that her parents were indeed Death Eaters. Armed with this in mind, Remilda has a severe change of heart and character and begins to help Quirrell to plot to take the Sorcerer's Stone and bring Lord Voldemort back to power in order to avenge her parents. Remilda's assistance is what leads to the success of certain plans. She leads the troll into the castle on Halloween, unintentionally herding it into the girl's bathroom to avoid being discovered by Harry and Ron. She alerts Draco to the wanderings of the group outside the castle after hours, though she ends up caught up in the punishment. She also is the one to give Hermione the book involving information on Nicholas Flammel in the hopes it will draw the trio into Quirrels trap. All the while she is continuing the charade of being a friend to the group and playing an active roll in their investigation until realizing they suspect Snape, her caregiver. The night the trio finally figure out the location of the stone, Remilda discreetly follows them into the room holding the giant 3-headed dog and stops the harp, forcing their entrance into the trap door. She believes that by morning they will be dead and so returns to bed, waking up in the morning only to realize they have all survived Quirrell and therefore Voldemort's demise. She is infuriated and makes a vow to try again the following year. harrypotter_philosopher.jpg trio pic.JPG Quidditch_Pitch.JPG draft_lens13324321module118902081photo_1284157994Harry_Potter_Fluffy_Pictu.jpeg tumblr_lg00jlTjW31qga3a2o1_500.jpg harry potter troll.jpg HarryPotter2.jpg war_of_the_world13.jpg